Sana
|official_illustrator = Hazano (ハザノ) |other_illustrator = |gender = Female |officialjapname = 鎖那/さな |officialromajiname = Sana |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 22|month = 03 |&year = 1992 |ref = A birthday video by her friendsSana's Nico Nico Pedia article |status = Active |year = 2010-present |NNDuserpageID = 14581957 |mylistID1 = 17559602 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = 24322014 |mylist2info = collabs |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co410878 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = *Nano, Hiiragi Yuka, Papa, Horo Horo Chou |otheractivity = }} |ufvfiC7xau4}} Sana (さな or 鎖那) is an with a sweet, soft and soothing voice which is often described as angelic . She also is seen to be able to sing in a more powerful but high, girly tone in her covers of "Lost One no Goukoku" and "Donut Hole" . Sana tends to sing more girly songs as they suit her cute voice better, however she's most well known for her covers; her "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" is her most viewed cover with 355K views as of December 2013 the cover which brought her to fame. She often collaborates with Hiiragi Yuka and seems to be a good friend of her as is evident from their converstaions on Twitter; She is quite active on there and seems to keep a good relationships with many other utaite such as Ashikubi and eclair. Sana also often holds s, often featuring chatting and singing. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on September 26, 2012) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on February 19, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2010.01.18) # "Kimiboshi" (2010.02.10) # "R-18" (2010.02.22) # "Genesis" (2010.08.07) # "Time Machine" (2010.09.22) # "ALICE iN BLACK MARKET" (2010.10.17) # "Mata Ashita" (See You Tomorrow) (2010.11.10) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.22) # "Kaerimichi" (Way Back) (2011.02.08) # "Boku wa Mada Honki Dashitenai Dake" (I'm Only Just Getting Started) (2011.02.20) # "Melt" -3M MIX ver.- (2011.02.25) # "Negaigoto" (2011.03.01) # "Monocrossroads" feat. Sana and Namidaame. (2011.03.18) # "Prayer Will Live" (2011.03.22) # "Suki Kirai" (Like, Dislike) feat. Sana and Nekotone (2011.03.30) # "Yuragi" (2011.05.10) # "Kimi Omoi, Kataomoi" (My Unrequited Feelings For You) (2011.06.20) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) feat. Sana and Papa (2011.07.23) # "Jabberwocky・Jabberwocka" feat. Sana and Papa (2011.07.31) # "Seidenki." feat. Sana, Lamb and Nekotone (2011.08.04) # "Fantastic Story" (2011.08.26) # "Dystopia Zipangu" (2011.09.23) # "Flip*Flop" feat. Sana and Papa (2011.10.08) # "Envy Catwalk" feat. Sana and Papa (2011.10.25) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2011.11.06) # "Hatsukoi no Ehon" (Picture Book of My First Love) (2011.11.22) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Sana and Horo Horo Chou (2011.12.04) # "SwallowS" feat. Sana and Mojiyoko (2011.12.16) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.01.11) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (Let's Put on Fake Eye Lashes) (2012.01.16) # "Shinzou Democracy" (Heart Democracy) (2012.01.30) # "Smiling" -*~No name Namanushi ver.~*- feat. Sana, Arbeit, CIAO, AOKI, Kayo, Kyo-Maru, gacya*, Yuu, Amayan, Seta, Aowa, Tsubasa, Hagichan, Nanoha, Supida, Kuro, Joker, Jiyoni, Toki and Komu (2012.02.15) # "Akatsuki Arrival" (Arrival of Dawn) feat. Sana and Moko (2012.03.18) # "One・Yard" (2012.03.19) # "Naisho no Hanashi" (Secret Conversation) feat. Sana and *Nano (2012.03.27) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2012.04.17) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Sana, *Sayu, Yasu, Kotsuton, Murasaki, Amouramu, Papa, Nagareasa and Arukari (2012.04.27) # "Kimi wa Inasena Girl" feat. Sana and *Nano (2012.05.01) # "Kakehiki Game" (2012.05.31) # "Kataru Akuma to Kikanjuu" (2012.07.06) # "Goroun Goroun ~Funkorogashi~" feat. Sana and Horo Horo Chou (2012.07.20) # "Koi wa Kimagure Illusion" (Love is a Fickle Illusion) feat. Sana, peЯoco., Komatsuna, Hime Nozomi, Emii, *Nano, Dazubi and Sakino (2012.08.05) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) feat. Sana and Moko (2012.08.26) # "RPL" (2012.10.14) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) (2012.10.28) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2012.11.13) # "Shirogane Disco" feat. Sana and Hiiragi Yuka (2013.01.01) # "Rockbell" (2013.01.02) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (A Solution For Jealousy) (2013.03.15) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.16) # "Painful World" feat. Sana, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, iciko, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horo Horo Chou, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" -another story- (2013.04.25) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" (The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God) (2013.06.07) # "Ima Chotto Dake Wadai no Kamisama" (The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God) feat. Sana, Hiiragi Yuka, Urata, luz and kain (2013.06.09) # "Kunoichi Demo Koi ga Shitai" (I'm a Female Ninja, but I Want to Love) feat. Sana and *Nano (2013.06.26) # "Nouzen Katsura" (2013.07.02) # "Hatsukoi Regret" (First Love Regret) (2013.08.07) # "Sing a Song" feat. Sana, Mes, Ayaponzu＊, Ali, Rishe, Cocolu, Wataame, eclair, Nayugorou, EVO+, HanyCham★ and Hotori (2013.08.15) # "Happy ☆ Material" feat. Sana, Koudzuki Takashi, Sugiyama, Chanahara, *Nano and ari@ (2013.08.17) # "Rock Shooter no Kikan" (2013.10.01) # "Taketori Overnight Sensation" feat. Sana and Horo Horo Chou (2013.10.09) # "Terekakushi Shishunki" (2013.10.29) # "Everyday Halloween" feat. Sana, Koudzuki Takashi, Sugiyama, Chanahara, *Nano and ari@ (2013.10.31) # "Donut Hole" (2013.11.02) # "Mousou Zei" (2013.11.13) # "Koshitantan" feat. Sana, Ikasan, Hiiragi Yuka, Ayaponzu＊ and Au (2013.11.30) # "Uchouten Vivache" feat. Sana and Hiiragi Yuka (2013.12.08) # "Zutto Mae Kara Suki Deshita." feat. Sana and Hotori (2013.12.14) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2013.12.19) # "Isshinfuran" (Fullheartedly) feat. Sana, Hiiragi Yuka and Au (2014.01.11) # "Shitsuren Repeater" (2014.01.21) }} Discography Gallery |SanaSINGASONG.png|Sana as seen in her collab cover of "Sing a Song" |SanaBIRTHDAY.png|Sana as seen in a birthday video by *Nano, Papa, Horo Horo Chou, Sugiyama, Nakure and Riyuten |Sanafreesia.png|Sana as seen in her collab cover of "Happy ☆ Material" |SanaNND.png|Sana as seen on Nico Nico Douga |SanaTWITTER.png|Sana as seen on Twitter |SanaREALLIFE.png|Sana in real life as seen on Twitter }} Trivia * Her favorite food is omelete and she hates onions. * She likes to draw and play the guitar. External Links * Twitter * mixi